narutotheonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chakra
Essential to even the most basic jutsu, chakra is a mixture of the energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water. By mixing different ratios of the two energies, new types of chakra can be formed. The most common product is elemental chakra, which is used to perform elemental jutsu. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are six basic elements, each stronger and weaker to another; five have been shown so far, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored with the unnamed sixth seemingly skipped. In addition to these six elements, certain Kekkei Genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new elements, such as ice (wind and water) and wood (earth and water). While many ninjas can use more than one type of chakra, they cannot use them simultaneously. It also should be noted that Kyosuke Misuhi is the only ninja that can use four chakra types (Normal, Elemental, Senjutsu, and Yin and Yang) due to both his Kekkei Genkai and Tran's Senjutsu chakra. 'Chakra Types' Normal Chakra Normal chakra is a form of energy all living individuals naturally produce to some degree. Contained in the "chakra coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "chakra circulatory system" (similar to the cardiovascular system). Certain groups, such as ninja, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through their "chakra points" (tenketsu in order to perform jutsu). Chakra is not normally visible to the human eye, though chakra can be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their chakra as possible. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of certain chakra points (Eight Gates), limiting the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time. Chakra can also be visible when doing a specific jutsu (such as the Rasengan) which take a high degree of chakra control to perform. Out of the many different types of jutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Doujutsu, and so on, all require the use of chakra. However, Taijutsu is different, usually requiring no chakra use whatsoever. Stamina is all that is needed. While the ninja still needs a set amount of chakra to live (i.e. life force energy), regular Taijutsu doesn't require any active molding or manipulation of chakra (with few exceptions). A standard attack like a punch or kick falls into this jutsu category. Chakra is the resulting form of energy when two other forms of energy are mixed together. The two energies are referred to as "physical energy" and "spiritual energy". Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness (i.e. the soul) and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Having these two energies become more powerful will in-turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practicing a jutsu repeatedly will build-up experience, building up one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same jutsu with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except this time, instead of doing things like meditation, the ninja could, say, do push-ups. The general term for the source of chakra, the overall physical and spiritual energy a person has, is "total stamina". The maximum amount of chakra an individual can create and release at a single given time is called the person's "chakra capacity". In [[Naruto: The Ones|'Naruto: The Ones']], chakra takes time and lots of training to gradually build up. So what's really the key is not actually having chakra, but being able to sufficiently control it. Everyone has chakra, but only skilled ninja can correctly "mold" and "manipulate" it to its fullest extent. Molding chakra means to extract energies from both the body's cells and the mind's consciousness, then mixing them together within the individual. The amount of each energy will differ from the type of technique the ninja wishes to execute. In other words, a ninja could create too much or too little chakra for a given jutsu, and the chakra cannot be used efficiently. In addition, even if a ninja is able to mold the correct amount of chakra, if they aren't able to manipulate the chakra properly, the desired jutsu won't be as effective or not executed at all. Wasting energy will create a weakness of not being able to fight for a long period of time. As an in-between stage, some ninja can partially control their chakra. This means they can use their chakra, but not effectively control it, which results in a poorly executed jutsu, and more importantly, running out of chakra early in a fight. To manipulate their chakra more easily, hand seals can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra with higher efficiency, allowing them to execute their jutsu more effectively. Different jutsu require different hand seals. When creating a Ninjutsu, the two methods of manipulating chakra are referred to as "Nature Transformation" and "Form Transformation". Nature Transformation usually deals with changing the nature of normal chakra into an element. There is also the Nature Transformation of Yin and Yang, but little is known about this. Form Transformation deals with controlling the shape and potency of chakra. These two methods can be implemented separately or together in order to create a Ninjutsu. The general term for the exact molding and proper manipulation of chakra is "chakra control". Elemental Chakra Based on which Ninjutsu the ninja uses, the amount of chakra will be different, as would the element the ninja employs. The five main elemental types are also the names for the Five Great Shinobi Nations: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. Each ninja has the potential to better utilize one of these styles and potentially more. This chakra type is also known as Nature Transformation. Advanced elements such Wood Release and Water Release are created of combining different elemental chakra types. Doing this is only possible with a Kekkei Genkai in canon. However, the first movie has shown that shinobi of Yuki no Kuni are able to perform Ice Release techniques without a bloodline by manipulating the ice around them. Retsu Kazahana is also well versed in Ice Release in part due to his Kekkei Genkai. Tailed Beasts Chakra The Jinchūriki can tap into the Tailed Beast's chakra for his or her own power. However, using such chakra can be harmful to the Jinchūriki, with the host's body and mind being influenced or even taken over by his or her demon. In the case of former Naruto Uzumaki, when he uses the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra and reaches his four-tailed transformation, the chakra is so concentrated around his body that it constantly burns and repairs his body right away, shortening his lifespan. Tapping into such unnatural chakra is very harmful to the host, as the host's personality gets suppressed by the animalistic blood lust of the Tailed Beasts and the intensity of chakra will harm the host if used for extended periods of time. Senjutsu Chakra Senjutsu Chakra, the chakra needed to perform Senjutsu, is chakra that contains the energy found in nature itself. It's a powerful source of energy, able to grant a ninja increased strength, speed, and endurance for taijutsu, as well as enhancing the power of one's ninjutsu and genjutsu. Sage chakra is created through the three-way mixing and balancing of one's physical energy and spiritual energy, as well as the natural energy from the atmosphere/air and terrain/ground. Since the three energies need to be equally balanced, the higher one's personal chakra capacity (physical energy and spiritual energy), the more natural energy they can add to the mix. Only those with a large chakra capacity can gather the natural energy needed for entering a powerful state called Hermit Mode, Sage Mode, Shaman Mode, and Avatar Mode. Also, only when a person remains "perfectly still", no longer disrupting the flow of nature around them, can they properly feel and harness natural energy. Remaining completely still for a period of time takes a great deal of concentration and patience, requiring a highly motivated state of mind. The only known shinobi that can access this chakra is Tran Kirioa (though is currently deceased) and Kyosuke Misuhi, who can access both Shaman and Avatar Mode. Yin and Yang Chakra Aside from the five basic types of nature transformation, there is also a sixth type: the transformation of the Yin (In) and Yang (Yō) nature of chakra. Not much is known about this so far, but Yamato implies that it is the source of certain non-elemental jutsu such as Shadow Imitation Technique, Multi-Size Technique, medical Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. It is unknown whether this type of nature transformation is similar to the elemental nature manipulations or whether it is a completely different kind of nature transformation. When the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox within his son, Naruto Uzumaki, he split the demon fox's chakra into a Yin and a Yang part, sealing only the Yin part inside Naruto. This suggests that the Yin-Yang nature is inherent to chakra and is merely altered, while chakra has to actually be transformed to gain an elemental nature. Presently, Kyosuke and Asibou is few of the known ninjas to master this chakra type. The Ones Chakra Above even the advanced art of Senjutsu lies the chakra of The Ones. Structured even from before their birth, inside their bodies lies several extra chakra reserves, capable of lasting days, even weeks if put to good use. The child Dairiku Shashimako currently has the most reserves, unlocking up to five reserves to what normal Jonin may have. Retsu Kazahana has unlocked the second most reserves being 4 1/2 reserves. Shogun Akira has only unlocked four reserves. Saya Kirioa has almost no reserves unlocked due to Orochimaru's testing and her own early birth. Kai of the Sand has unlocked a total of three reserves. The way the children are able to unlock these reserves are by emotional keys, which means that a certain emotions must be present to unlock them. For example, the way Dairiku gets access to his is by anger, and calm to Shogun.